Shadow Wyvern's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is Shadow Wyvern's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Mario x Bowser A Super Mario Fanfiction presented by Shadow Wyvern Standing within the portcullis of Bowser’s Castle on the threshold of, Mario thrust his arms forward with stern conviction and vigor. The doors retreated back into the shadows of Bowser’s Castle, hitting the interior walls with a clatter, and a blast of wind whipped out from inside as the pressures equalized between the outside and inside, causing Mario’s mustache to dance, and the familiar rancor of the bodies of a myriad of koopas to assail Mario’s nose. Immediately, an unsettled shiver ran down Mario’s spine just as he discerned the stark contrast between this moment, and moments in the past when entering Bowser’s castle. There was a tangible absence of resistance in the doors, betraying the fact they had been freshly oiled. Fingers tightening around his faithful Ultra Hammer, Mario proceeded into darkness of the interior, first with a slackened stride as his eyes dilated, accommodating the scarcity of light, and then with his standard, confident gait. Besides his earlier portent, nothing seemed awry with the situation. A message was dispatched to Mario’s house informing him that Princess Peach had been kidnapped by Bowser once again, so he again embarked on the short journey to Bowser’s Castle, but… Just as suddenly as Mario recalled the fact that there were fewer Bowser henchmen on the regular trail than he would have expected for even a Sunday, his eyes became acclimated to the darkness, and everything he had expected was trounced with a single glance. Six flowery tapestries hung in the antechamber adorning the eastward and westward walls. One depicted chubby yoshi children playing joyously amongst tropical flora, a second depicting a traveling trio of koopa divas performing on stage in a crowded, lively clubhouse, and a third depicting a vast garden of bub-ulbs. An uncanny, raucous, almost festive noise was escaping from the pathway to the west, and a breathy silence hanged languidly in the pathway to the west. All of this had an absolutely disarming effect on Mario. The entire countenance of the castle was altered, the threatening aura vanished. From the northward corridor, a koopatrol emerged not wearing his characteristic spiked helmet, grinning quite sincerely. ‘It is good of you to arrive, Mario. Please, follow me.’ The koopatrol turned around, and began leading Mario, who straggled by a few feet, into the dark, lofty room ahead. It was at this moment that Mario noted with a grimace that the koopa’s left arm ended in a stump. Mario had often used extreme measures for his onslaughts on Bowser’s Castle and on Bowser’s minions, and assumed that that must have been one of many casualties he inflicted. Entering the enormous chamber ahead, Mario was greeted by legions of Bowser’s vast army. Numbering what Mario assumed was roughly 1,800, it was the largest congregation of Bowser underlings he had ever witnessed. Despite this, nothing about their mien was alarming whatsoever. Every individual appeared to have been engaged in genial conversation. Mario figured that he hadn’t detected any noise in the room before because of the special architectural design of the room, preventing noise from easily escaping. Everything fell to an abrupt silence as Mario proceeded to Bowser’s throne. Bowser stood and regarded Mario, and Mario came to a halt. Bowser had grown plumper since Mario had last seen him. His belly scales had a far more rounded appearance, his legs had greater girth, and his sides and neck betrayed fold of fat. ‘Mario… I would like to make a proposal.’ Bowser ejaculated. As Bowser spoke, he abruptly turned about face, revealing a visage contorted with bewilderment, and sorrow. Mario figured that Bowser must have been eating his sorrow away for weeks. ‘As you know, immense tragedy has befallen us both. Your brother is dead,’ Bowser continued. Bowser began rambling about the event to himself, allowing Mario to speedily recall the horrific incident which killed his beloved brother. Luigi and Daisy were riding in a hot-air balloon, and were just ascending over the summit of Lavalava Mountain when a winged azure yoshi flew by, and Daisy’s Tourette syndrome engaged. Whipping her arm up to wave at the passing yoshi, and shout “Hi, I’m Daisy!” to it, she negligently delivered a forcible blow to Luigi’s face, sending him over the edge straight into the yawning mouth of the volcano. After landing, and after much prompting from local toads, was seen throwing herself into the volcano only hours afterwards, to no person’s chagrin. Mario’s attention returned to Bowser’s oration as he returned to a more pertinent subject. ‘I will also be fully ingenuous with you. Peach…’ Bowser choked down an upwelling of grief ‘Peach has left. She informed me that she had grown weary of our ‘chauvinistic quibbling’ over her love, and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life living by her own volition, without any semblance of security. She wanted to live amongst wildlife. Regardless of whom she may have earnestly maintained love for, she has essentially abandoned us both.’ Mario stared at the imposing beast that began weeping at that moment absolutely flabbergasted. His own sorrow for the debacle was as potent as the immense empathy he felt for Bowser. When Bowser regained his composure, he resumed. ‘Mario, I cannot sustain a vendetta any longer. It is absolutely destroying me. Because of our quarrel, there no longer exists anything to quarrel over. I just want solace…” At this, Bowser raised a flabby arm, and motioned to Kamek, who had maintained her position behind his throne, to come forward. She did so bearing a flask containing a translucent, amber fluid. ‘Mario,’ she began, ‘Bowser wants you to drink this. It is his desire for you to become one of us. This potion I had initially devised it for Princess Peach to consume, for her transformation for compatibility, but as you can see, this plan was vanquished. He doesn’t want anything more than an advisor, an equal, a friend. He wants you to be here to assist in reigning over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has jilted his sentiment of ruthless domination, and only desires to be a noble ruler. Will you accept?’ Mario contemplated this for many minutes. Doing so would be treading in uncharted waters. The idea was absolutely frightening. Mario glanced around, and was met by the gazes of many koopas awaiting his decision. They all appeared fatigued and weary, but they also betrayed fidgety anticipation. Mario turned back to Kamek, nodded his head saying “Oh, yeah!”, and downed the draught in a hearty gulp. Category: WWYD